


Behind Closed Doors

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, fluffy fluff, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: I may have scared Dean for life....





	Behind Closed Doors

“Dean….” You were standing in the kitchen making a sandwich when you felt hands on your hips, pulling you back against him. You breath caught in your throat when his lips attached to your neck.

You still weren’t sure what the two of you were to each other. Your heart had shattered into a million pieces when you thought he had died. You had allowed yourself to play all the things that could have been between you two over and over in your head. Guilt overwhelmed you when you had returned to the Bunker after a few days on your own to find Sam gone and Dean still alive. Not only was Dean alive, his mother Mary who had been dead for 33 years was too.

Things had been so hectic at first you hadn’t given the lack of nights spend in each others rooms any thought. When Sam returned and things began getting back to normal, or as normal as they could be now Mary was around, you missed them.

Dean hadn’t visited you and you weren’t sure how he felt so you had stayed in your own room every night, hoping each night would be the night he came through your door. He didn’t. Still you hadn’t realized how much you had longed for him until this moment. Not until you felt his hands slide under your shirt, sending jolts of electricity through your body.

“Dean…. What are you doing?” You tried to protest but rather than pulling away from him you tilted your head allowing him better access to your neck.

“We’re alone,” Dean whispered into your ear before gently nibbling your earlobe. His hands ran up your stomach to cup your breasts through your bra. “Sam took Mom for a drive. Showing her around town.”

“Dean…” Part of you wanted to stop him. To talk. Part of you needed to understand what this thing between you was. If it was just an easy way to scratch an itch of it was something more than that. Still your body betrayed you. It had been too long since you had felt his hands on you. His lips, his tongue. The bulge in his jeans pressing against the small of your back. You needed him too much.

“I missed you.” Dean mumbled against your neck before he sucked down on the spot only he knew making you arch back into him and your hand fly off the counter and into his short hair. Pulling him impossibly closer to you.

You breathing got heavier as you let his hands roam your body. His tongue and lips caress every piece of free skin they could find. You let out a small yelp in surprise when two strong hands landed on your hips twirling you around to face him.

He kissed your breath away. Robbing you of the chance to scold him for his surprise attack and the mischievous grin on his face. He kissed you so passionately and with so much love, your world started to spin and you lost the ability to care about anything else but Dean. All you cared about was how warm and safe he made you feel. He kissed you like that was all he wanted to do for the rest of the day, like he planned on never letting you out of his grasp.

Lust overtook you before it did him and you began pulling at his flannel, desperate to feel more of him, making Dean chuckle against you lips.

“Impatient Y/N/N?” He teased as he pulled away just long enough for you to pull his red plaid shirt over his shoulders, discarding it on the floor before he did the same to you.

“Shut up Dean,” You ordered before throwing your arms around his neck again pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Preventing him from biting back at you. He didn’t seem to mind as he kissed you back with the same fervor as he was met with.

Dean held you close for a few minutes before his hands began to wander again. Down you back, teasingly squeezing your ass before resting his hands just below it. Hoisting you into the air, making you squeal in surprise and break the kiss. You giggled and hid your face in the crook of his neck, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. You clung to him as you enjoyed the rumble in his chest when he laughed. He carried you down the hallway towards his room.

The familiarity of his sent and his strong arms wrapped around you almost brought a tear to your eye. You had missed this. The warmth and safety of his arms. The way his hands felt against your skin. All the things he made you feel. How happy he made you. How he made you forget all the horrors of the world if just for a brief time. How normal he made you feel.

“Dean!” You cried out as he tossed you unceremoniously onto his bed with a wicked grin on his face. You bit your lip and watched him as he pulled his black t-shirt of his head. You felt your breath quicken as you took in the sight. Muscles rolling creamy skin, dusted with freckles. Freckles you wanted to trace with your tongue in patterns you wanted to connect.

You couldn’t stop yourself from reaching out for him, running your hands down his chest, to his waist, up his back before grabbing a hold on his strong shoulders as he crawled towards you.

You held your breath as he stopped above you. Green eyes staring into yours and a sincere smile you couldn’t help but return spread across his face. Dean gently bumped his nose into yours and for a second you could have sworn he looked almost shy.

“Hey.” His eyes didn’t part from yours and you could barely breath as you returned his sentiment.

“Hey.”

A small smile pulled at his lips before he brushed his lips over yours once more. This time the kiss was slow and unrushed, just like the touch of his hands. Gently gliding beneath your top, slowly pulling it up. When you broke apart for Dean to pull it over your head his eyes found yours again. The way he looked at you made your heart race. He looked at you as if he was trying to tell you something. Trying to make this different that the other times you had been in his bed, or he had been in yours. He looked at you as if this, you, meant more to him that just a few hours of pleasure.

You forced yourself to push those thoughts away. This was just you reading too much into this. You knew that he loved you. You had been friends for years before sex had been part of the deal. If he wanted more, he would let you know. Right?

“Dammit Y/N/.” You silently swore at yourself before reaching for him, pulling him down into another kiss. Losing yourself in the feel of the weight of him on top of you and the way his tongue danced with yours. Dean Winchester surely knew how to kiss.

You moaned softly against his lips as you felt his hand slide beneath you, unclasping your bra and sliding it off. Your head fell back against the pillow, your breath heavy and your eyes closed in pleasure as Dean’s lips kissed a trail down your neck until he reached your breast. You gasped as you felt his teeth gently biting down on you nibble and your eyes flew opened to see him smiling mischievously up at at you. Before you could get out a word Dean sucked down twirling his tongue over your hardened nipple making you arch of the bed in pleasure, moaning his name.

Just like always Dean lingered. Making you moan and squirm and beg beneath him before kissing his way further south. By the time he finally unzipped your jeans you were sure you were going to cum just from the way he was looking at you. His green eyes were dark with lust, but there was something else. A spark and a light you hadn’t noticed before. You took a deep breath forcing the thoughts from your mind, sure your own emotions were making you see things that weren’t really there.

Your thoughts were forgotten as soon as your panties hit the floor and Dean’s lips were on you again. This time nibbling and licking your thighs, close to where you really needed him and yet so far off. You clenched the sheets and you back arched of the bed as you started begging him yet again.

“Dean please…” You whimpered and you felt his smile against your sensitive skin.

“What do you want Y/N/N?” His breath felt hot against your core making you ache for him even more.

“Dean…” You breathed out, knowing he wanted you to talk but you weren’t sure you could. Not with the way he touched you. The way he looked at you.

“I know, sweetheart,” The softness in his voice let you know he was done teasing you. Seconds later you arched of the bed, your hands tangled into his short hair as he gave you what you so desperately needed.

His tongue thrusted in and out of you, his nose pressed against your clit and his moans of pleasure sent jolts of electricity through your body. Your skin was flushed and soon your world began spinning as Dean slowly but surely pushed you towards she edge.

You came shaking and crying out his name, as you pulled his hair and the sheets; desperate for something to ground you. Dean stayed put. Just like always. His hands soothingly running over your thighs and stomach, his tongue still working you through your orgams, wringing every last bit of pleasure he could from your body.

Your chest was still heaving as he got back on his feet. You bit your lip as you watched him strip himself of his pants and boxers. The sight of him had the same effect it always had on you.

You forced your eyes away from his strong thighs and impressive length and you let them wandered up his body. Taking in the sight of him. Perfect, in your eyes, in every way. Just like him. Finally your eyes found his face and you felt the rush of blood to your cheeks as you saw him watch you. His eyes were devouring you, worshipping you and you blushed.

“What was that?” Dean chuckled as he let himself fall down on the bed beside you and you instantly hid your face in your hands. Ashamed. You weren’t sure of what. If it was of the way he made you feel or if it was him seeing you vulnerable and blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Hey don’t do that Y/N/N.” Dean gently pulled your hands away from your face, peppering your cheeks and nose with kisses. “Don’t hide from me.”

“Dean I…” You started, feeling like you needed to explain yourself but he just hushed you. He stayed beside you. Gently running his one hand all over your body, while tangling the other in your hair. His eyes didn’t leave yours.

“You’re perfect. Don’t ever hide from me sweetheart.” He almost whispered before pressing his lips against yours in a sweet and tender kiss. It was slow and unhurried. You were unsure how long you stayed like that. Kissing and almost innocently letting your hands explore the other’s naked body.

A groan erupted from deep inside Dean’s chest when the back of your hand not so accidentally brushed over the head of his cock. He was on top of you in an instant attacking your neck with his lips, pinning your hands above your head with one of his. You giggled, happy and giddy and high on Dean as you enjoyed his attention. The gentle bites on you neck soothed by his tongue and the way his hand ran down your thigh, lifting your leg, guiding your knee to rest against his waist.

Everything after that happened so quickly you barely registered it. Dean looked up the moment the door creaked, but you didn’t realize what was happening before you heard her voice.

“Dean I… Oh my… Baby I am so sorry.” Mary’s voice sounded through the room but Dean was already off you and had you both covered by the sheet.

“Y/N I didn’t know that…” Mary smiled at you and your cheeks flushed red once more. You didn’t have time to respond though, actually you barely had time to think before Dean’s voice sounded. High pitched and almost unrecognizable.

“MOM!”

“Right. I’m sorry.” Mary smiled at her son who looked like he was about ready to go find his gun and relieve himself of his misery. Mary on the other hand didn’t seemed bothered at all, she just winked at you before she exited the room, leaving you and Dean frozen in your spots.

You weren’t sure how long you stayed like that before the hilarity of the situation hit you. How much Dean reminded you of a 16 year old boy caught by his mom with a girl in his room and you couldn’t help yourself. You doubled over laughing and Dean stared at you in disbelief.

“This is funny to you Y/N/N? Really?!” Dean’s annoyance just made you laugh even harder as you struggled to force out the words.

“No it is hilarious.” You hiccuped as you kept laughing. You didn’t register Dean fighting with himself or the twinkle in his eyes as he watched you. You didn’t even notice his change in mood before the pillow hit your face and Dean was on you making you squeal through your fit of laughter.

You couldn’t remember, when you had last been this happy as you struggled to fight off Dean’s attack, but your laughter made it impossible. A laughter that didn’t stop before your eyes caught his and you heart almost stopped. His gaze was so filled with love that it almost took your breath away. Then his lips were on yours. Kissing you until your head spinned and you stopped caring about anything else but him. You were happy and content to stay right here in the safety of his arms, kissing him for as long as he would allow you too. Forever if he would only let you. 


End file.
